Buscando Culpables
by Yukino Malfoy
Summary: Hermione se encuentra atrapada en un matrimonio sin pasion,¿habra alguien que le ayude a encontrar lo que tanta falta le hace?  HGLM y un poco de HPDM
1. El amor se volvio negro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece a JKR!

BUSCANDO CULPABLES

Cap. 1 El amor se volvió negro.

Hermione se despertó ese día en la mañana empapada en sudor frío, había tenido el mismo sueño otra vez, nunca cambiaba siempre era el mismo, un hombre alto y musculoso que la toma entre sus brazos y la hacia brutalmente suya, y ella parecía disfrutar el acto inmensamente, todavía después de haber despertado tenia la sensación de que había disfrutado intensamente el dulce dolor que su amante le había proporcionado. Tenia veinticinco años era normal que tuviera sueños húmedos ¿Cierto?

Trato de apartar los cabellos que se habían adherido a su rostro, se tallo los ojos con ambas manos y giro hacia su lado derecho, en ese momento tuvo la clara visión de una espalda pálida y bien formada, los cabellos rubios desparramados en la almohada y las delicadas sabanas de seda, que cubrían desde la línea de las caderas hasta los pies de su esposo que respiraba tranquilamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"No, no es normal" pensó Hermione, "no es normal tener sueños húmedos con un amante desconocido, cuando tengo a un dios griego durmiendo en mi cama" pensó una vez mas.

Por que eso era lo que era Draco para ella, un dios, tan inalcanzable la mayor parte del tiempo. Se habían casado hacia ya tres meses, habían estado comprometidos por dos meses y antes de eso habían sido enemigos que se odiaban profundamente, lo que la había llevado a aceptar este compromiso era algo que no tenia nada que ver con el amor, a pesar de que nunca se había visto así misma como una persona frívola capaz de casarse por interés, lo había hecho. Talvez no fuera un interés económico el que la unía a su esposo, ni si quiera la impulsaba un deseo de venganza por todas aquellas vejaciones que había sufrido a manos de Draco cuando eran jóvenes, no, su interés en Draco había sido mas bien por el simple y sencillo hecho de que no quería estar sola, después de darse cuenta de que aun casada, la felicidad no llegaría automáticamente y de que la ansiedad, pero sobre todo la soledad no habían desaparecido, se encontraba a si misma preguntaba cada vez con mas frecuencia que habría pasado si no hubiese cedido a la propuesta de Lucius Malfoy.

Demasiado tarde ahora, a menos que alguien le prestara un giratiempo, nunca la sabría. Mientras observaba los débiles rayos del sol colándose por el inmenso ventanal de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, pensaba que talvez hubiera sido imposible encontrar a alguien que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con ella, años atrás conforme pasaba el tiempo veía que a su alrededor sus mejores amigos se habían establecido; Ron finalmente había madurado, entre los dos habían decidido que nunca podrían ser otra cosa mas que amigos, después de esta resolución Ron los sorprendió a todos incluso a si mismo casándose con Luna, era lo que el necesitaba se había repetido infinidad de veces, cualquier tonto se daba cuenta como las extravagancias de Luna habían ayudado a que su amigo finalmente pusiera los pies en la tierra y Harry, bueno, hacia tiempo que no se veían por mas de unos minutos, ultimadamente se preguntaba si Ginny no estaba tratando de alejar a Harry de ella, cada que lo topaba en alguno de los pasillos de Ministerio Harry repentinamente recordaba que tenia lago muy importante que hacer, después de tantos años esos dos seguían profundamente enamorados, era muy probable que algún día Harry finalmente decidiera comprometerse.

El caso de Hermione había sido diferente, se había dedicado a ser espectadora de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y de repente se dio cuenta que su reloj biológico seguiría su curso y el pánico se adueño de ella.

"¿Qué tal si nunca tenia hijos?" Fue su primer temor, no era la bruja mas inteligente de su generación para darse cuenta de que para eso primero tenia que estar casada o al menos tenia que estar dentro de una relación

Después de ese pensamiento inicial se dio cuanto que había infinidad de cosas pendientes en su vida, nunca había tenido la verdadera oportunidad de amar a una persona incondicionalmente, nunca había sido amada incondicionalmente, nunca se había entregado apasionadamente a alguien, nunca alguien se había entregado a ella, no había sentido el calor que emanaba del ser amado después de haber hecho el amor.

Que tal si nunca llegaba la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, o el solo hecho de pasar el resto de su vida con alguien, de morir al lado de alguien. Por eso cuando Lucius Malfoy sugirió que ella seria una excelente Malfoy y Draco le pidió que se casaran, Hermione no lo dudo ni un momento y dijo que si, y eso era lo que la había traído aquí, tres meses de casada, compartiendo la cama con Draco y teniendo sueños húmedos con un amante desconocido.

Se sentía tan patética por no poder ser capaz de despertar ninguna tipo de pasión en Draco, sus encuentros hasta el momento habían sido por llamarlos de alguna manera mecánicos, su esposo era un amante considerado, la trataba con un cuidado abrumador la trataba como si ella fuera una muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse. Siempre se preguntaba si el disfrutaba las veces que habían estado juntos, no estaba segura, Hermione no estaba segura por que razón pero hubiera preferido mil veces al Draco de la escuela, al menos esa persona despertaba alguna reacción en ella. Esta persona, este Draco con el que estaba casada, no era el mismo, era pasivo y cariñoso, era verdad que nunca le había negado nada, pero a veces era como si no la viera como si ella realmente ella no estuviera ahí, mientras los días pasaban se sentía como un mueble mas en la inmensa mansión que ahora compartía con Draco y sus padres.

Toda la situación era cada vez mas frustrante ¿habría algo que ella pueda hacer, para cambiarla?, no lo sabia, y su hubiera algo que pudiera hacer ¿lo haría?, este matrimonio realmente valía la pena, por que de una cosa estaba segura; ella no amaba a Draco, pero ¿realmente valía la pena luchar por algo así? Podría ella Hermione Granger vivir por el resto de su vida sin sentir esa pasión que se moría por experimentar, la pasión que solamente sentía cuando estaba dormida.

Podría ella pasar el resto de su vida con un marido indiferente que la trataba como si fuera parte del mobiliario de Malfoy Manor.

Sacudió su cabeza, demasiadas preguntas, para las seis de la mañana, se recostó sobre la almohada mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

Será imposible intentar volver a dormir, lentamente deslizo sus piernas fuera de la cama, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Diez minutos después emergió del baño envuelta en una nube de vapor, se dirigió al armario, lo abrió y una vez mas se deslumbro con todas las cosas que este guardaba en su interior, los mejores vestidos muggles y las mas lujosas túnicas se encontraban colgadas dentro del armario- estaban ahí al alcance de su mano, era algo tan absurdo, ella nunca había estado obsesionada con la moda, el que Draco le hubiera comprado todas estas cosas para hacerla feliz, le daba a entender lo poco que se conocían uno al otro.

"Vaya manera de empezar el día" murmuro Hermione, su estado de animo era completamente gris y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, se sentía viviendo en una jaula de oro, tenia todo y a la vez nada, que absurdo sonaba eso, pero era así como realmente se sentía.

Termino de vestirse con una falda y una blusa de cuello de tortuga color negro y encima de eso una elegante túnica color gris, zapatos de tacón negros, se dio la vuelta dirigió una ultima mirada a su esposo que aun seguía dormido y lo que vio hizo que la boca se le secara. Draco había extendido todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, la sabanas ya no cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y Hermione pudo ver su erección matutina, trago saliva ruidosamente y con pasos temblorosos se acerco al borde de la cama, después de todo ella era una Gryffindor, valía la pena luchar por cualquier causa se dijo así misma , se sentó al borde de la cama y deslizo su mano lentamente a través de uno de los muslos de Draco, se inclino y comenzó a besar lentamente el marcado abdomen de su esposo cubierto por escaso bello rubio, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el miembro de Draco en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente, Draco gimió suavemente, mientras las manos de Hermione acariciaban sus muslos con movimientos cada vez más apremiantes, Draco comenzó a arquear su espalda y empujar cada vez mas fuerte sus caderas, Hermione podía sentir como el cuerpo de su esposo sufría pequeñas convulsiones, clara señal de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, después mientras su esposo alcanzaba el punto de máximo de placer, Hermione escucho algo que nunca pensó escuchar de labios de Draco Malfoy.

– ¡Dios Harry, Te amo! –grito Draco antes de vaciarse con fuerza en la boca de su esposa Hermione Granger.

TBC


	2. Sientes tambien

HARRY Y HERMIONE

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JKR.

Harry se despertó debido al incesante golpeteo en su ventana, abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz de la mañana y al mismo tiempo tratando de vislumbrar que era aquello que había interrumpido su sueño; una lechuza, de inmediato reconoció a Horus la lechuza personal de Draco Malfoy.

Se dirigió perezosamente hacia la ventana y la abrió, la lechuza entro aterrizando elegante en la cama todavía caliente en la que Harry había estado durmiendo hacia algunos minutos, extendió ceremoniosamente su pata hacia Harry para que este cogiera el pergamino que estaba atado en ella, rápidamente Harry tomo el pergamino y lo desenrollo, mientras tanto la lechuza salía volando, alejándose rápidamente en brillante cielo azul de la mañana dejando a Harry con un pergamino que contenía únicamente tres palabras: "_Ella lo sabe_".

No había necesidad de decir nada mas, Harry comprendía perfectamente el significado de estas palabras, las había estado esperando con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo por mas de un año, había esperado desesperadamente que finalmente Draco estuviera libre, libre para que pudieran estar juntos para amarse sin reservas, Harry esbozo un a pequeña sonrisa, ellos ya se amaban sin reservas, pero el aun sentía una punzada de culpa y miedo al mismo tiempo, pues sabia perfectamente que el tenia muchas cosas que perder si algún día Hermione se enteraba de su traición, la balanza podía no inclinarse a su favor y el estaba conciente de ello.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de controlar todas la emociones que sentía galopando en pecho, la hora de la verdad había llegado y el estaba dispuesto a jugar sus cartas de la mejor manera posible, se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha desesperadamente y mientras tanto trataría de decidir cual seria el mejor plan de acción.

La chimenea de la oficina de Hermione empezó a lanzar furiosas chispas verdes, señal inminente de que alguien estaba tratando de usar la red flu. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la chimenea tratando de vislumbrar a la persona que estaba tratando de tener acceso a su oficina, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio claramente unos mechones de cabello negro entre las llamas, solamente conocía a una persona con implacable cabello negro, suspiro tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón acelerado y al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener la compostura; tratar de no volverse loca frente al amante de tu marido, que para colmo resulta ser tu mejor amigo, es una situación para desquiciar a cualquiera, pero no a ella, Hermione Granger no se iba dejar intimidar por esta situación, enfrentaría los hechos de la mejor manera posible.

Finalmente después de algunos momentos pudo vislumbrar claramente la cabeza de Harry Potter que se asomaba a través de las llamas

"Hermione podemos hablar" dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que salía de la chimenea cubierto de cenizas por todos lados.

Hermione reprimió un sonrisa, puesto que Harry nunca había sido capaz de salir con la dignidad intacta después de viajar con polvos flu.

"¿Hermione?" hablo Harry nuevamente.

"Vete Harry no tengo nada de que hablar contigo" contesto, -vaya manera de enfrenta los hechos de la mejor manera posible – pensó Hermione, mientras fijaba su mirada en el pergamino que tenia frente a ella como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo mágico.

"Por favor Hermione, al menos podrías tratar escucharme" suplico Harry

"No Harry, la mejor parte de todo esto es que ya no tengo que escuchar tus mentiras y las de Draco nunca mas" escupió Hermione con rabia.

"Herms por favor, yo…"

"Tu que Harry? Has venido a confesar que te has estado acostando con mi esposo desde Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo, que me usaste para disipar todas las sospechas de tu relación con Draco, ¿como pudiste permitir que me casara con el?"

"¡Nada de lo que yo hubiera dicho te habría hecho cambiar de opinión!" grito Harry ofendido, nunca había querido usar a Hermione, pero la realidad es que lo había hecho, "estabas tan decidida a casarte con el, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerte"

"¿Por que Harry?" pregunto ella, con voz temblorosa, que delataba que estaba al borde del llanto "¿Por qué dejaste que me casara con tu amante"

Hermione lo miro fijamente, estaba dispuesta a averiguar la verdad en todo esto, después de todo ya no eran sus sentimientos los que importaban aquí, una vez mas ella misma se había relegado a un segundo plano, lo importante ahora es que Harry y Draco probablemente estan enamorados y ella les había arrebatado la oportunidad de ser felices, por un segundo el deseo de venganza paso por su cabeza, pero lo desecho inmediatamente, ella no amaba a Draco, nunca lo amaría de hecho.

Observo la duda en los ojos de Harry, la manera en que sus ojos se entornaban y su postura cambiaba, casi como si temiera revelar lo que sabia.

"Oh por dios Harry, dilo de una vez" lo incito Hermione "Nada puede ser peor que tu mejor amigo se acueste con tu esposo ¿no?"

Harry sacudió, dándole a entender que estaba de cuerdo con ella, nada podía ser peor que traicionar la confianza de tu mejor amiga, la amiga que te había acompañado a través de incontables caminos, la amiga a la que le debía tanto después de todo, Harry medito por un momento, no tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a el si revelaba lo que sabia, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a Draco o a la misma Hermione, ¡Dios, tenia miedo de que Hermione hechizara a la persona que había incitado todo este desastre!, después de un momento decidió que se lo debía, Hermione tenia derecho a saber quien había estado jalando las cuerdas en todo este teatro, mejor decirle lo que sabia y dejarla lidiar con el resto, no era la solución mas caballerosa en este momento, pero era la única que se le ocurría. Al final con esa determinación en mente la miro fijamente a los ojos pidiendo perdón silenciosamente por todo lo que vendría adelante.

"Lucius" contesto Harry finalmente

Hermione parpadeo lentamente tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar, Lucius había obligado a su hijo a casarse con ella aun sabiendo que Draco y Harry estaban juntos, de repente todas las piezas encajaron fácilmente, la insistencia de Lucius por que le diera una oportunidad a Draco, había sido Lucius después de todo el que les sugirió que debían casarse, había sido el, quien dijo que no valía la pena esperar mas tiempo para realizar la boda, la insistencia de Lucius por que ella quedara embarazada lo mas pronto posible con el heredero Malfoy, ¿Era eso lo que Lucius había estado buscando?, una candidata para el puesto de madre del heredero Malfoy, una heroína de guerra, talvez la que fuera la bruja mas inteligente de esta generación, ¿Era eso?, o había otros motivos, tal vez ¿una venganza contra la sangre sucia? El verdadero motivo de Lucius Malfoy, era algo que Hermione no podía ver claro.

"Hermione, estas bien" pregunto Harry, preocupado, la había visto palidecer al momento, pero también había visto su mirada calculadora, esa mirada le había indicado que ya esta trabajando para resolver este nuevo enigma que se presentaba frente a ella.

"Herms" repitió Harry

Hermione parpadeo, de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo de que Harry "el traidor" Potter seguía en su oficina.

"Aun no entiendo" dijo Hermione "Como fue que permitiste que me casara con Draco"

Harry suspiro frustrado ¿Qué mas podía decir?

"Herms, Lucius iba mandar a Draco al extranjero si el no se casaba contigo, eso fue lo único que el me dijo, tu sabes cuanta influencia tiene Lucius sobre el"

"Así que decidiste sacrificar a tu mejor amiga, ¿No?" replico ella fríamente "Cualquier cosa con tal de no separarte de tu amante ¿cierto?"

Harry, bajo la cabeza pues lo que Hermione acaba de decir, no era mas que la verdad el había sido un cobarde, había aceptado el trato que Lucius les había propuesto y nunca se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos de su amiga.

"Veo que no tienes nada mas que decir" la voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos "Harry, creo que es mejor que te vayas, necesito pensar"

Harry asintió, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, solo había un lugar en el que quería estar ahora; con Draco, también había un lugar en el que no quería estar ahora y ese lugar era con Lucius Malfoy, cuando Hermione lo enfrenta, por que de una cosa estaba seguro, ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, con esos pensamientos en mente salio de la oficina sin decir adiós cerrando la puerta suavemente.

- TBC


End file.
